1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a switch device, more particularly to a switch device that is used in an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional switch is used in an electronic apparatus for switching functions of the electronic apparatus. For example, the conventional switch may have a circulation including four press operations to switch two functions of the electronic apparatus. Wherein, the conventional switch turns on the first function of the electronic apparatus via the first depression, and turns off the first function via the second depression. Likewise, the conventional switch turns on the second function of the electronic apparatus via the third depression, and turns off the second function via the fourth depression.
However, the function that the electronic apparatus is performing cannot be indicated by the conventional switch, and must be shown by a display interface coupled to the electronic apparatus.